TAXI
by Kneelxx
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang keseharian seorang driver taxi dengan kisah-kisah manis ataupun pahit didalamnya / Warning : Yaoi, Boys love, tidak sesuai EYD tidak baku, typo, dll / Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Kristao


**Kneelx Present**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Hunhan**

 **KaiSoo**

* * *

7.30 AM

Keadaan pagi ibu kota negara Korea Selatan, Seoul terlihat mulai ramai. Bagaimana tidak, ini hari sabtu, dimana beberapa kegiatan sekolah maupun perkantoran mendapat hari istirahat. Dari banyaknya kendaraan yang melaju membelah jalanan Seoul, salah satu taxi berwarna kuning terang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sang driver tersenyum singkat saat matanya tak sengaja melirik foto seseorang yang tertempel apik di dassboard mobilnya.

 **/\**

7.45 AM

Taxi tersebut menepi kearah dua manusia yang mengangkat tangannya bersamaan. Kemudian sepasang kekasih yang saling melempar tawa satu sama lain itu memasuki taksi tersebut. Driver taxi itu tersenyum hangat menyapa penumpangnya dan bertanya alamat yang ingin dituju.

"Myeondong street 565/4 ya pak"

"Myeondong, let's go" pasangan tersebut terkikik lucu mendengar celotehan driver yang terlihat semangat memulai harinya. Tentu saja, ini pagi hari. Bukankah semangat merupakan hal penting yang harus ada di setiap sang fajar menampakkan dirinya.

Driver beridentitas Park Chanyeol ini tersenyum menatap spion dalam yang memantulkan keadaan di kursi penumpang dimana kedua insan tersebut saling mengasihi satu sama lain, lelaki yang mengelus lembut surai pasangannya sambil sesekali mencuri beberapa kecupan di kening dan pipi yang dibalas dengan tawa malu dari si korban.

 **/\**

10.36 AM

Pintu taxinya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu bersama _istri_ dan anaknya yang masih balita. Seperti biasa, senyum Chanyeol tak pernah luntur untuk menyambut penumpangnya. Terlihat familiar, fikir Chanyeol saat melihat pasangan itu.

"Appa, kita mau kemana?"

"Tebak akan kemana?"

"Eum.." anak tersebut memiringkan kepala mungilnya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras "..taman bermain" soraknya girang, kedua orang tuanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum sembari mengecup pipi gembul anaknya. Bahagia, itulah yang di tangkap Chanyeol saat melihat keluarga kecil ini yang anehnya membuatnya merasa bahagia juga.

Perjalanan ke taman bermain dalam taxi ber-plat 6104 sangatlah menyenangkan dan terkesan rusuh dengan diiringi suara tawa sang anak yang Chanyeol tau bernama Taeoh saat _ibu_ nya melarangnya untuk jangan terlalu banyak bergerak.

 **/\**

13.55 PM

Lelaki itu menangis dan membanting pintu taxi keras. Sesekali dia menghapus kasar jejak air matanya, bibirnya tergigit kuat menandakan bahwa dia sedang menahan sesuatu yang membuncah dalam artian buruk.

Chanyeol menyodorkan tisu sambil tersenyum sekedar ingin memberikan semangat. Lelaki dengan seragam kantor bername tag Zi Tao yang sepertinya bekerja di bagian perhotelan itu mengucap terima kasih kemudian memberikan alamat tujuannya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai melajukan taxinya membelah jalan di siang hari yang cukup panas ini.

"Apa lagi yang kau mau?"

" _Tao-ah, kau di mana? Kenapa kau tak ada di meja respsionis?"_

"Kenapa aku harus selalu memberi tahu mu semua yang kulakukan?!"

"H _ey, kau kenapa? apa aku berbuat salah?"_

"Bajingan!"

 **/\**

16.41 PM

"Taxiiiii" lengkingan suaranya membuat Chanyeol memberhentikan laju mobilnya

"Ajeossi, festival musik Gangnam street/23" seorang perempuan muda masuk dan langsung memberikan alamat tujuannya kemudian disusul oleh 2 orang lelaki yang masuk dari pintu yang berlainan di kursi belakang sembari memberikan senyum tampannya. Chanyeol melihat salah satu lelaki tersebut menggendong tas yang berisi gitar, lalu tersenyum pelan saat sesuatu masuk dan merebak ke dalam ingatannya.

"Apa kalian akan melakukan sebuah peroform?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan fokus menuju jalanan

"Neee" jawab ketiganya semangat

 **/\**

08.10 AM

"Kau tau, duduk berdua denganmu dan berjalan-jalan seperti tadi, terasa sangat membahagiakan. Jika hari ini adalah hari terkahirku, kurasa aku sudah sangat mensyukuri semuanya"

"Apa kau mulai menggombal lagi Zico-ssi?" tanya wanita tersebut dengan diselingi tawa lucu dan semburat pink di pipi halusnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang menggombal Seolhyun-ah?" menarik hidung wanita bernama Seolhyun itu gemas.

"Aww itu sakit!" hardik Seolhyun pelan dan memukul dada bidang Zico. Merenggut, itulah yang sedang dilakukannya. Seolah tak peduli dengan hardikan Seolhyun, Zico melingkari lengannya di sekitar leher Seolhyun, menariknya ke pelukannya semakin dalam.

"Hyun-ah"

"Waeyo?" Seolhyun yang semula memandang keadaan Seoul dari balik jendela taxi tersebut beralih menatap Zico disertai senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat jantung Zico berdetak di atas rata-rata. Kata-kata yang ingin Zico ungkapkan seketika tertahan dan bibirnya terasa kelu seperti susah di gerakkan. "Yak, ada apa?" tersadar akan hal memalukan barusan, Zico menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan gugup.

Seolhyun merasakan sebuah benda persegi menyentuh telapak tangannya, pandangannya membola saat Zico membantunya untuk membuka kotak mungil tersebut.

"Hyun-ah kurasa inilah saatnya, saat aku ingin kau menjadi milikku dan berjalan bersamamu dalam terik maupun hujan, berlarian kesana kemari sambil tertawa. Apabila nanti saat berpisah kita tiba, izinkan aku untuk tetap menjaga cinta dan dirimu. Jadi, kim Seolhyun sudikah kau untuk menjadi istriku?" teriakannya tertahan tangannya sendiri, tanpa kata Seolhyun menitikkan air matanya seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang

"Zico-ah"

"Apa aku sudah lulus menjalankan syarat yang terakhir? Melamar di tempat yang tak terduga" cengiran Zico membuat Seolhyun semakin menitikan air mata bahagianya. Tanpa ragu, Seolhyun mengangguk dan memeluk Zico dengan erat. Zico tersenyum lega dan menghapus air di pelupuk matanya cepat.

Menggenggam jemari lentik milik wanita _nya,_ Zico memasangkan cincin yang dibeli dengan memotong semua biaya keseharian dan beberapa tambahan dari kerja paruh waktunya.

"Terima kasih" bisik Zico pelan saat mereka berpelukan erat seolah ingin menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Sementara Seolhyun hanya menggangguk cepat dengan iringan isakannya yang sarat akan ucapan syukur.

Chanyeol menyaksikan semuanya, senyumnya terlihat lebar menatap sepasang kekasih dari spionnya. Dalam hati, Chanyeol turut berdoa dengan tulus untuk kedua anak Tuhan yang akan melengkapkan diri satu sama lain.

Jika Chanyeol pikir-pikir, dia sedikit menyesal tidak melakukan lamarannya dengan benar dulu.

 **/\**

10.45 AM

Chanyeol senang bukan kepalang, bukan prihal dia mendapatkan sekoper uang. Tetapi karena dia bertemu dengan kawan lamanya, tepatnya juniornya semasa Senior High School.

"Hahaha.. hyung kenapa kau tak terlihat tua sedikitpun?"

"Apa itu pujian?" tawa Chanyeol pecah saat juniornya bernama Kim Jongin itu berkata 'tidak' dengan polosnya "Lihatlah kalian berdua, dulu tak pernah akur tapi sekarang kalian menikah, tinggal seatap dan bahkan sudah mempunyai anak"

"Hyung, apa itu pujian?" sama seperti yang di lakukan Jongin, Chanyeol menjawab tidak dengan mantap.

"Ishh, sudahlah hyung. Jangan membahas masa lalu" sungut satunya

"Ada apa Kyungsoo? Apa kau malu mengingat masa lalumu?"

"Hyung, asal kau tau saja dia yang duluan mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku" dan pukulan lumayan keras di dapat Jongin di daerah punggungnya

"Y _eobo_ , kau mau lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo tersenyum manis yang malah terlihat menyeramkan di mata Jongin dan Chanyeol "Hyung, apa kau juga mau coba? Sudah lama aku tak memukulmu" Kyungsoo mengangkat lengannya dan bersiap memukul pundak tegak Chanyeol yang tak terlihat seperti seorang berumur 45 tahun.

"Kyung, kau tak lihat hyung sedang menyetir? Kau ingin kecelakaan?" elak Chanyeol was-was

"Yaah gak asik" bukan Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin lah yang merasa kecewa

"Dasar hitam" sahut Chanyeol sambil melemparkan botol air mineral mini kepadanya

"Kau tau saja aku sedang haus" tawa Jongin bercampur dengan tawa Kyungsoo dan membuat Chanyeol bergabung dalam tawa tersebut.

"Papa, Taeoh haus" Taeoh yang sedari tadi tertidur, terbangun dan langsung meminta air pada Kyungsoo. Jongin yang semula ingin meminum airnya terhenti dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah Kyung, aku juga haus"

"Appa peliiit.." teriakan Taeoh dan jitakan Kyungsoo membuatnya menyerah dan memberikan air tersebut ke anak tersayangnya.

"Lihatlah hyung, adikmu ini bahkan tidak pernah belajar untuk dewasa" aduan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala prihatin

"Lalu kenapa kau mau dengannya Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang malah di respon dengan pipi merah Kyungsoo

"Karena dia mencintaiku hyung" Jongin berucap bangga dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya

"Shut up Jongin" hardik Kyungsoo galak

"Papa ndak boleh marah-marah. Kata appa, nanti kalau papa marah-marah keriputnya bertambah" cuitan Taeoh membuat kesalnya hilang dan menciptakan senyum di wajah manisnya. Sementara Jongin mengangguk menyetujui perkataan anaknya.

"Ah hyung, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Baik-baik saja, seperti biasanya. Sehun mulai masuk tingkat dua di Senior High School sekarang. Bagaimana dengan taemin?"

"Dia akan masuk Junior High School dan sekarang sedang mengikuti perayaan kelulusannya di taman bermain Lotte World"

"Itukah alasan kalian kesana?"

"Ya hyung. Taeoh juga dari dulu ingin pergi, tapi baru sekarang bisa terwujud" terbesit rasa iri dalam diri Chanyeol, mengingat Sehun yang sudah tidak kecil lagi, dan sekarang anaknya itu mulai memiliki banyak kegiatan di luar rumah.

 **/\**

14.15 PM

Tao menekan kuat tanda merah di gadget pintarnya, liquid bening itu kembali jatuh mengaliri sisi wajah cantiknya. Chanyeol ingin membuatnya merasa baikan, tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan tangannya terjulur lurus kearah penyetel musik. Alunan melodi yang tersusun apik terdengar dan dilanjutkan suara merdu penyanyinya, membuat Tao menghentikan tangisnya.

~EXO – Tell Me What is Love~

Ponselnya kembali berdering, menarik nafasnya pelan. Tao menjawab panggilan tersebut, menempelkan handphonenya di telinga tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

" _Tao yah"_

" _Hey, aku serius itu bukan aku"_

" _A_ _ku bahkan sudah ke Jongdae untuk memeriksa apakah foto tersebut asli atau tidak. Dan foto itu, palsu"_

" _P_ _ercayalah padaku sayang. Aku tidak pernah bermain di belakangmu"_

" _D_ _emi Tuhan, malam itu aku berada di apartement dan tak keluar. Kuakui semalam Jessica mengajakku keluar. Tapi sungguh aku menolak ajakannya"_

" _K_ _au harus percaya baby. Kumohon.."_

"Ajeossi, apa menurutmu lelaki ini berbohong?" suara parau Tao membuat Chanyeol terkejut sejenak. Tak terfikirkan bahwa lelaki ini akan bertanya padanya.

"Saya rasa dia sungguh-sungguh dan tidak berbohong" ujar Chanyeol dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anda mencintainya, begitupun dengan pasangan anda. Bukankah sepasang kekasih harus saling percaya satu sama lain?" tersenyum singkat, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat dari ekor matanya, Tao mengangguk mengiyakannya.

" _Y_ _eobseo? Tao -ah"_

"Yifan-aah" dan tangisnya kembali berlanjut. Chanyeol mengambil kesimpulan bahwa penumpangnya ini adalah sosok yang penuh dengan kelembutan namun sedikit cengeng dan mungkin saja manja.

" _K_ _au di mana sekarang heum? Aku akan menyusulmu"_

 **/\**

17.22 PM

"Benarkah ajeossi sekarang berusia 45 tahun? Ku kira ajeossi berumur 30 tahunan" tatapan tak percaya gadis itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh malu. Dia bahkan tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang

"Kkk.. apa ajeossi masih terlihat tampan?" tanya Chanyeol dan ketiga anak muda yang berada di taxinya sekarang mengangguk setuju sambil mengangkat jempol masing-masing. Saat pengenalan tadi, Chanyeol mulai menghafal nama mereka satu persatu. Joy, gadis periang yang duduk di kursi sampingnya. Kemudian ada Hyunwoo yang katanya menggilai gitar. Terakhir ada Seowon yang mempunyai hobi berkelahi dengan alat musik bernama drum.

"Itulah kenapa istri ajeossi mau ajeossi ajak nikah" Chanyeol menimpali dengan percaya diri.

"Eheey, benarkah? Apa istri ajeossi cantik?" Hyunwoo bertanya penasaran

"Untuk ukuran pria, dia lah yang paling cantik. Mungkin jika disamakan dengan perempuan pun, ajeossi masih menganggapnya cantik"

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, fikirannya kembali ke masa lalu saat hanya ada dia dan pujaan hatinya dalam dunia mereka sendiri, saling melempar tawa, berpelukkan,dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan pada umumnya. Tanpa memikirkan masalah apapun.

"Waa.. kuharap aku akan menikah dengan lelaki seperti ajeossi. Jangan sampai aku dapat jodoh seperti mereka" Joy menunjuk kedua temannya dengan tatapan jengah.

"Lihatlah, kau akan berjalan altar menuju aku nanti"

"Yak Seowon, bukankah sudah kubilang aku yang akan mempersuntingnya duluan"

"Kau seperti tidak tau hukum alam saja. Siapa cepat dia dapat"

"Dalam mimpi kalian boys" sela Joy dengan nada lelah.

Dia tak dapat mengerti kenapa dia harus berteman dengan dua makhluk beda habitat ini. "ajeossi, ayo senyum. Yak kalian senyum cepat" Joy mengangkat lengannya dengan handphone yang membuka aplikasi kamera. Chanyeol berusaha membagi fokusnya dengan jalanan dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Okeee.. hana dul seet. kimchiiii"

'cekrek'

 **/\**

09.10 AM

"Terimakasih banyak pak" Zico tersenyum sembari memberikan biaya perjalanannya. Jemarinya bertautan erat dengan Seolhyun yang ikut memberikan senyumnya. "jangan lupa datang ya pak, nanti akan saya berikan sms untuk waktu dan tempatnya"

"Ini suatu kehormatan bisa diundang, terimakasih nak" Chanyeol ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya yang masih terkekang sabuk pengaman saat pasangan tersebut memberikan salam terakhirnya.

Sebuah toko gaun pengantin, didepan toko itulah taxinya terparkir rapi. Senyum Chanyeol lagi-lagi merekah saat dirinya mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa indah istrinya saat mereka melakukan fiting baju untuk hari bersejarahnya. Tak ingin larut terlalu dalam, Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya yang masih panjang.

 **/\**

12.29 PM

"Hyung, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke rumah kami"

"Ne Kyung. Hyung akan berkunjung nanti"

"Ah iya hyung, apa kau butuh asuransi?"

"Astaga Jong, hyung sudah bilang akan membeli asuransimu nanti. Apa ingatanmu masih buruk?" jawab Chanyeol mulai jengah

"Hehehe, maaf hyung. Hanya untuk memastikan. Jika aku tak bisa mencapai target penjualan bulan ini kudengar akan cukup sulit untuk naik jabatan" mengacak surai Jongin, Chanyeol memberikan semangat secara tak langusng. Namun Jongin menangkap maksud itu secara jelas. Kerinduan akan masa-masa senior high school kembali menari indah dalam ingatan mereka.

"Hwaaaa" Taeoh berseru girang, mungkin karena taman bermain yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Jaga kesahatanmu hyung" Jongin berujar pelan dan dijawab anggukan disertai senyum simpul dari Chanyeol "kami pergi dulu hyung"

"Dadaah ahjussi" ketiganya melambaikan tangan bersaman, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Punggung keluarga kecil itu mulai hilang dari pandangannya, memijit tengkuknya perlahan, menatap langit biru yang terlihat sangat menenangkan. Puas dengan aksinya Chanyeol kembali memasuki taxinya, memasang sabuk pengaman dan bergegas meninggalkan kawasan terbut.

 **/\**

15.00 PM

Pintu taxinya terbuka dan Tao langsung berlari ke arah seorang lelaki yang sudah melebarkan lengannya bersiap untuk memberikan pelukan hangat. Chanyeol terkikik pelan, sudah berapa kali dia melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Tao dan kekasihnya kris berjalan ke arah taxi Chanyeol, menurunkan kaca mobil dan kris melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam memberikan beberapa lembar sebagai bayaran jasanya

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar tunangan saya pak"

"Itu sudah tugas saya. Jaga tunangan anda baik-baik"

"Hehehe, tentu saja. Saya akan menjaganya sepenuh hati. Maaf kalau tadi dia membuat bapak kerepotan"

"Saya tidak merasa direpotkan. Tidak apa-apa"

Kris mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya sekali lagi dan berlalu bersama Tao yang sempat membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Chanyeol meminum air di kantung pintu mobil, meneguknya perlahan dan terhenti saat sebuah dering notifikasi masuk ke handphonenya.

Baiklah, mungkin kalian mulai lelah dengan ini tapi Chanyeol benar-benar sedang tersenyum sekarang. Entah kenapa dia selalu tersenyum bahkan dengan hal kecil seperti ini. Jemarinya lincah mengetikkan beberapa kata sebagai balasan. Memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke dalam kantung celana dan Chanyeol kembali menginjak pedal gasnya.

Waktu terus bergulir dan tak terasa sekarang waktu petang mulai datang dengan semburat orangenya. Namun hal tersebut tak menghilangkan semangatnya, di tambah ingatannya tentang pesan yang baru saja diterimanya, membuatnya serasa ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

 **/\**

17.57 PM

"Nah nah betul, belok kiri di sini ajeossi" Joy seketika berubah menjadi pemandu jalan saat tiba-tiba gps mobil tak berfungsi dengan baik. Patuh, Chanyeol mengikuti arahannya anak muda itu

"Yeees sampaai.. yuhuuuu.." Hyunwoo dan Seowon berteriak senang dan mengangkat lengan masing masing sambil mengucap _mansae_

"Ajeossi, mohon maklumi mereka. Joy lupa bawa obat mereka tadi, jadi sedengnya kambuh" ucapnya dan memberikan biaya taxi, namun sialnya uangnya kurang. "Seowon apa kau punya 2000 won lagi?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tak bawa dompet"

"Aku hanya punya 1000 won Joy" Chanyeol merinding geli saat tiba-tiba pandangannya beradu dengan wajah Seowon dan Hyunwoo yang sedang berusaha melakukan aegyo

"Ajeossi, tak bisakah kami dapat potongan harga?" Chanyeol sudah tak sanggup melihatnya. jadi dia menganggukan kepalanya. Jangan beranggapan Chanyeol tidak ikhlas, dia bahkan tak masalah jika tidak di bayar. Oke ini berlebihan.

"Ya tidak apa. Dan jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau membuat ajeossi merinding" dan tawa itu lagi-lagi pecah. Joy mengangguk membenarkan.

Junho mengeluarkan gitarnya dengan perlahan, saat ketiganya sudah di luar. Mereka serentak membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan ucapan selamat tinggal

"Ajeossi, doakan kami menang yaa" teriak Joy, Seowon dan Hyunwoo sambil menaikkan lengan dan mengaplakan tangan semangat. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan mengatakan akan mendoakan sepenuh hatinya. Ketiganya berlari menjauhi posisi Chanyeol, melihat Joy yang menjitak kedua lelaki itu terlihat sangat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

 **/\**

19.00 PM

Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhhnya di kursi mobil, melirik jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di pinggiran jalan sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar. Menutup matanya dan mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang di alaminya hari ini.

Tawa, kebahagiaan, air mata, kesedihan, kebersamaan, persahabatan dan cinta. Semuanya tercipta dalam taxinya. Untuk kesekian kali, taxinya menjadi saksi bisu dari segala cerita yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Itulah mengapa dia mencintai pekerjaan ini. Pekerjaan dimana dia bisa melihat hal yang mungkin tidak dapat di lihat oleh sebagian orang dan pekerjaan dimana dia menemukan makhluk mungil yang berhasil merebut hatinya dalam hitungan detik.

Mungkin akan terdengar tidak mungkin jika ada yang bisa berakhir bahagia dengan cinta pertamanya. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ada yang seperti itu. Chanyeol salah satunya dan dia bangga dengan fakta itu.

 **/\**

19.45 PM

Klakson itu terdengar nyaring, seorang pemuda di trotoar tersenyum tipis menatap arah bunyi tersebut. Mengecup pipi seorang lelaki cantik di hadapannya, mengangguk kecil saat lelaki cantik itu melambaikan tangannya di pintu masuk bus.

Sesaat setelah bus itu berlalu, pemuda tersebut berlari pelan dan memasuki sebuah taxi dengan plat 6104. Menyalim pengendaranya yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol

"Siapa tadi?"

"Luhan lah, siapa lagi. Appa tak lihat?"

"Mata appa sudah tak terlalu bagus. Apalagi tadi tidak terlalu banyak cahaya"

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu besok Sehun temani ke dokter mata"

"Besok kau sekolah. Kau mau bolos hah?" Chanyeol menjitak jidat Sehun pelan. Bukannya mengaduh, Sehun malah nyengir tak berdosa

"Appa, kau sudah tidak kerja lagi kan? Bagaimana jika jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Jalan kemana?" sahut Chanyeol dan mulai melajukan taxinya "Ada yang mau kau beli?" sambung Chanyeol

"Anni eopseo, hanya ingin jalan dengan appa saja" ucap Sehun sambil menatap sebuah figura di dassboard taxi. Pandangan Sehun teralih menatap wajah lelah appanya, dalam hati dia bersyukur mempunyai seorang appa seperti Chanyeol. Dia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan jika dia terlahir dalam keluarga yang berbeda.

 **/\**

21.16 PM

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memarkirkan taxinya, sebuah taman di pinggiran kota Seoul yang berdekatan dengan sungai han menjadi pilihan Sehun. Chanyeol sendiri heran, tak biasanya Sehun meminta jalan-jalan.

Tapi berhubung Chanyeol juga rindu dengan sifat manja anaknya, jadi dia tak memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap sekitar. Udara segar membuatnya lebih rileks sementara Sehun tiba-tiba merangkul pundak ayahnya dan keduanya mulai berjalan.

"Apa appa ingat?" tanya Sehun mendadak. Chanyeol mendecih pelan

"Tentu saja appa ingat. Appa tak setua itu Sehun-ah"

"Kkkk.. aku mengendarai sepeda pertamaku disini" Sehun terkenang saat dimana dia yang terus saja terjatuh dari sepedanya dan Chanyeol selalu ada di sana untuk menyemangatinya. Sementara di bawah pohon mapple rindang itu, ada sosok yang rela berlarian untuk memberikannya air minum. Mengingatnya saja membuat Sehun tersedak dalam memori masa kecilnya.

Langkah kaki mereka membawa keduanya lebih jauh dari tempat parkir. Chanyeol menikmati waktunya, saat-saat seperti ini mungkin akan sangat susah dia rasakan saat Sehun mulai beranjak dewasa. Membayangkannya saja membuat Chanyeol merasa tak rela.

Namun, itulah siklus kehidupan, ada saat dimana anaknya akan fokus dengan karirnya kemudian membuat sebuah keluarga bahagia bersama istri dan anaknya kelak. Sekarang dia mengerti perasaan ayahnya saat dia meninggalkan rumah dulu.

Tapi, pikirannya buyar saat retinanya tertuju pada sebuah meja dan kursi yang tersusun rapi di pojok taman ini. Sehun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menuntunnya duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah dia siapkan.

Pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada sebuah tulisan 'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY' dengan hiasan pernak-pernik lampu yang sangat indah yang terikat didahan pohon yang satu dengan dahan pohon lainnya.

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tetesan air matanya saat melihat sosok yang sangat di cintainya dalam sebuah figura foto yang berdiri kokoh di meja putih itu. Satu-satunya sosok yang membuatnya rela melepas segala yang dimilikinya hanya untuk bersama orang itu selamanya.

Byun Baekhyun, lelaki mungil yang telah sah menjadi istri Park Chanyeol pada tanggal 05 mei 1997. Sejak hari itu, tak ada hari tanpa kata bahagia dalam hidupnya, di tambah dengan hal spesial yang dimiliki Baekhyun dimana itu membuat keluarga kecilnya semakin lengkap dan terasa sempurna dengan kehadiran anak tersayangnya Park Sehun.

Tak ada kata yang dapat Chanyeol ungkapkan sekarang, jemarinya mengelus sayang cincin emas yang bertengger manis di jari manisnya. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, membuatnya harus menghapus lelehan rindu dan kesedihan yang dipendamnya setiap hari setelah kepergian Baekhyun.

Sudah 6 tahun Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun, penyakit kanker paru-paru yang disembunyikannya selama masa hidupnya menjadi penyebab utama. Kehidupan bahagia yang dimiliki Chanyeol dulu seakan memudar saat istrinya berucap selamat tinggal dengan cara meninggal dunia. Membuat Chanyeol merasa gagal menjadi seorang suami dan merasa bodoh tidak tahu apapun tentang penyakit Baekhyun.

Lebih dari 3 bulan Chanyeol terpuruk dalam sebuah frasa kehilangan. Sampai Sehun datang menangis dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tangisan Sehun membuatnya tersadar, bahwa masih ada malaikat kecil yang harus dia jaga. Jika tak ada Sehun, mungkin sekarang Chanyeol sudah menyusul Baekhyun ke sana.

Sebuah lengan hangat memeluk tubuh ringkih Chanyeol. Sehun menghapus air matanya sambil menatap rumput yang tengah dipijaknya. Di tinggal ibunya saat masih dalam usia kecil terkadang membuat Sehun sedih dan tak mau menerima kenyataan. Namun sekali lagi, dia bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberikannya kehangatan dan cinta dari sosok Chanyeol, appanya.

"Appa, kau terlihat jelek saat menangis" Sehun terkekeh geli dan menghapus air mata Chanyeol menggunakan ujung lengan kamejanya

"Dasar" jawab Chanyeol sembari mengacak surai lembut anaknya

"Jaa.. ayo appa, ditiup" kue putih dengan tulisan happy anniversary dan 2 lilin yang membentuk angka 20 itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam dalam hitungan detik.

Ternyata sudah 20 tahun, di tambah dengan proses yang dilaluinya bersama Baekhyun, mungkin bukan 20 melainkan 25 tahun lebih. Selama itulah, hanya Baekhyun yang menempati tahta dalam hati dan pikirannya bahkan sampai saat Baekhyun pergi, itu tetap berlanjut dan tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.

Meniup lilinnya bersama Sehun, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menatap anaknya dan beralih menatap foto Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat cantik, sangat. Malam ini Chanyeol berdoa dan dalam doanya, menyampaikan rasa terimakasih pada Baekhyun dalam 3 hal. Terimakasih karena telah hadir dalam hidupnya, terimakasih karena telah mencintainya sepenuh hati, dan terimakasih karena telah melahirkan Sehun.

Saranghae. Park Baekhyun.

 **/\  
**

"Dari mana kau dapat uang untuk membuat ini Park Sehun?"

"Hehehe, mian appa. Uang tabunganku tidak cukup jadi aku mengambil tambahan 20.000 won di rekening appa"

"Dasar kau" mengapit leher Sehun dari belakang sampai Sehun memohon untuk di lepas. Karena sungguh, nafasnya mulai menipis. Bukannya marah, keduanya malah tertawa. Dan di atas sana, tatapan Baekhyun terlihat lembut melihat kedua lelaki yang dicintainya tertawa dan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

 **END**

* * *

 **Mau bersih-bersihin file ff yang sudah sekian lama berlumut di laptop. hehehe..**

 **Cerita ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari music video clipnya Payung Teduh - Akad, bahkan saya sampe nangis pas nonton MVnya yang paling pertama di upload. Meskipun gitu, saya nambahin cerita-cerita sendiri yang menurut author dapat membangun alur cerita. Apabila ada yang menganggap ini pelanggaran karena meniru atau memplagiat, cerita akan saya hapus :)**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca. Makasih kuadrat buat yang favorit dan follow. Makasih kubik buat yang review :)**


End file.
